


Two Gun Mary

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Marshall; thinking about Mary.  <br/>Warnings:  Spoilers for season two finale, "Don’t Cry for Me, Albuquerque".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gun Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: USA owns all.

X X X

Mary carries two guns.

Marshall knows that. Marshall knows everything about Mary, as much as anyone can know about her. She wants to be an enigma, unfathomable. She wants to keep everyone at arm’s distance, her mom, Jinx, her sister, Brandi. Even Raph, her fiancé. Marshall understands he probably knows Mary better than all of them.

Mary carries two guns.

It’s what saved her life when she was kidnapped by Spanky.

Now, she’s on an operating table. A weapon was fired. Francesca says it was Mary’s fault. Marshall knows how Mary rolls but he can’t think that Francesca is right. Right now, it doesn’t matter. He’ll think about it later. He can’t think of anything else but Mary right now. He knows now what she felt like, when Lola’s gang shot him. He knows how helpless she must’ve felt. And how much she would’ve hated not being in control. He knows it because he’s drowning in that feeling. He knows it because he left her at Francesca’s, without any back up. And he knows one more thing, too.

Two guns can’t save Mary now.

X X X


End file.
